Boroski
Boroski, adressed to by everyone but Duckings as Boris, is a player that used to be an Administrator until 30th of March when he was demoted. History Boroski joined the server at the beginning of May 2017. His activity assured him a well-known spot for being relatively popular, and more likely to get introduced to the main circle, composed by the Staff Team and their acquaintances. Plot Chapter 1 - May 2017 ; The Arrival Boroski joined the server as a freshman student. He was rather clueless about the server at first, though overall he didn't break any major rules that would put a dark spot on his reputation. He simply abided by the rules and furthermore improved his roleplaying skills, until deciding to make himself at home and pretty much dedicate most of his time. Boroski would quickly learn about the trends and quirks, with caution and second thoughts. Chapter 2 - July 2017 ; The Ladder This is where he starts to gain reputation by attending classes of the important side of the community. (i.e. Labba, Uninstructed, Adym, LambKebabs etc.) They eventually saw the mature actions of him, and they decided to get further acquaintanced. Labba introduced him to the rest of the inner circle via the Teamspeak Server which would eventually die in the next month. There, Boroski would meet other personalities such as Atakka, TristamEDM, InhaleMyBanter, Lofken, Ryanark, Adym and others. Duckings would be a minor presence towards Boroski however as he had little communication. Chapter 3 - August 2017 ; The Discord Boroski had always thought of the server benefiting from a Discord server. There had been one existing at the time he was in the community, but it was severely undermanaged. Ryanark decided to fix this by rehauling the Discord with roles, channels and proper administration. He would however pass ownership to Duckings somewhere in December as a result of controversy. Boroski started out with a donator rank and "Friends of Staff" rank, the latter of which would soon turn into Trusted. He would keep the Trusted rank until December. Somewhere in August, he had to undergo a surgery which would affect his activity by a significant amount. He would not been seen on the server or Discord until early November. It all seemed like he gave up.. Chapter 4 - November 2017 ; The Refresh Boroski would reappear on the new map somewhere in November, overwhelmed by the massive changes. He took his time to get readjusted to the new experience, while rebuilding his fairly known reputation by making acquaintances with the new faces and increasing his activity. He would begin assisting Duckings with several assets for a planned World War 2 RP, being interested in such theme. Chapter 5 - December 2017 ; The Welcoming The month where his reputation would be shaped forever. Ryanark saw enough trust into Boroski to make him a Discord Moderator. He would assist with a few bans and kicks on the Discord, while being as active as ever on the SchoolRP and continuing assistance with World War 2 RP until the idea was however scrapped. Nevertheless, Duckings would soon trust Boroski enough to haul him into the staff team as a Trial Moderator on 29th. He now pleads allegiance to the SchoolRP Staff Team. Chapter 6 - January 2018 ; The Duty The year begins with Boroski out of trial. Now an official moderator, he is seen active for most of the day either idling or pretending to idle in order to catch rulebreakers off guard. There is not much to comment during this timeline, except that he's seen new members come and go. Some of them like Ehko and DarkwingRose were only temporary stopgaps as they were later demoted, while others like Kadatchi and The_Lee_God have proven themselves worthy to stay. Chapter 7 - March 2018 ; The Rejoice After a massive recruitment of trial moderators, Ducks decides to appoint Boroski as the next Administrator. He's been even more active during that period, able to solve quarrels much more efficiently and even marking Teacher Applications. However, such privilege would only last until March 29th, where he gets into an argument with his superiors over disrespect shown by Boroski towards a staff member. He gets demoted as a result, and fully regrets what he had done. Tristamo would carry on the torch as the next Administrator. Chapter 8 - April 2018 ; The Hope Boroski is now seen hanging around staff members and players alike, trying to fix his activity and furthermore his reputation with the staff team. He later messaged Ducks an apology after a few more days post-demotion, in order to have a second chance, and has considered applying for a role to make up for the disrespectful act in the past. Whether he will be back in the team or not is yet unknown at the moment, but he sees hope, and believes that one day he will be forgiven and accepted back in the team. Previous & Current Ranks Discord Moderator on SchoolRP Discord '✘ Trial Moderator on '''SchoolRP '✘ Moderator on 'SchoolRP '✘ Administrator on 'SchoolRP '✘ Trivia ✔ • There are 22 butchered nicknames of Boris and Boroski. • He is one of the few players to possess the legendary Santa Hat, along with Ryanark, Brizzyslxys and others. • He currently holds the record for making it out of trial in the shortest amount of time. '''2 days after making it in the staff team. • He's been kicked 4 times for: Not keeping PG in OOC Spamming in OOC Fake kick broadcast in OOC Minor glitching • He was awarded a Reward Ticket by InhaleMyBanter on the Takashima map. He found it recently in an Ender Chest after at least 120 days. • He used 30000 yen to win a giveaway that awarded him the Santa Hat. He won the giveaway somewhere in July. •He has pet cats